Urban
"And the end of all our exploring Will be to arrive where we started And know the place for the first time" T. S. Eliot Action Ideas * Cittaslow, slow cities * Eco villages * Rainwater harvesting *Co-Housing - see UK local links below * Village Design statements * Parish plans * Conservation * Footpath conservation * Restoration projects * Windmill preservation * Clean up days * Community street audits * Sustainable Tower Blocks New Ideas Urban Citizen Forestry Why it matters (article needed) See also *Sport, Arts & Culture *Community involvement *Design and sustainability *High Street UK 2015 *Understanding the need for new housing across England Related wiki *Ecovillage wiki, started 6 Feb 2005. International links *Project for Public Spaces UK links *Civic Trust *Town & Country Planning Association *Planning Help Project of the Campaign to Protect Rural England *The Community Planning Website *Community Self Build Agency *Empty Homes Agency *Association for Environment Conscious Building *Low Impact Living Initiative *Open4all Information from the Disability Rights Commission. *Centre for accessible environments *Creative Spaces includes a toolkit for particpatory urban design UK local links *Hockerton Housing Project *Springhill Cohousing Project News UK * Wednesday, May 17 2006 - Government announce second phase of competition to challenge developers to deliver innovative low cost and low carbon housing. *Wednesday. March 29 2006, CPRE asks: growth at what price in the South East? *Thursday, March 23 2006, What future for suburbia? / Work starts on Manchester’s first urban water park. *Wednesday, 15 March 2006, Environmental protection must be part of solution to housing needs, CPRE. Campaign to Protect Rural England News release *Thursday, 9 March 2006, "Stronger" code for sustainable homes falls short - FoE *Monday, March 6 2006 - CPRE, the Campaign to Protect Rural England, argues for a strong 'brownfield first' approach. CPRE news release *Wednesday, February 22 2006 - "Birmingham and Manchester need mayors with tax and spend powers", says thinktank, ippr press release *January 24 2006 - New planning pilots launched for large developments * 'Cities need families' but lack of suitable homes may hinder plans to revive urban areas, January 18 2006 * City centres should stay ‘young, free and single’, January 11 2006 * Campaigners welcome plans to make developers pay towards communities, December 5 2005 * Living Streets welcomes plans for a London Beach next summer, November 2 2005 * MPs to look again at Sustainable Housing, October 20 2005 * People not planners make public space, September 12 2005 Comment *New Start editorial June 14 2006, Teenagers have a way of making advice sound moronic. Tell them to remember to take their lunch, bus fare, sick note or whatever to school and they’ll reply, ‘well, durrr’ in that tone of voice reserved for imbeciles, before exiting the house leaving it behind. *New Start editorial February 15 2006 - Buildings, both the elegant and inspiring ones and the ugly ones, impose their presence on a community. Line the Thames with discount warehouse sheds and you’ll facilitate a discount warehouse mentality. Resources *Participatory Planning for Sustainable Communities, Office of the Deputy Prime Minister (It is difficult to find a date on this publication, but a rerefence in the appendices suggests the research was done in 2003) * 'Planning for vital communities' is a publication from the Countryside Agency to help bridge gaps between community-led Parish Plans and Market Town Action Plans and Community Strategies. The publication can be downloaded via the Countryside Agency website External links checked 09:50, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Category:LS Ideas BankCategory:Transport & planning category:Spatial planning